I Will Remember You
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Shiaw Mei Mei. Au cours d'une mission, Sam est blessée et devient amnésique. SJ


I Will Remember You

By Shiaw Mei Mei

Traduction : Aybarra.

Genre : Romance/Angst

Saison : 8

Résumé : Au cours d'une mission, Sam est blessée et souffre d'amnésie.

Rating : PG 13 ? (rien de bien méchant)

**Note du traducteur** : j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette fic. J'espère avoir retranscrit le mieux possible toute l'émotion que l'auteur a voulu faire passer. Vous verrez, parfois je passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement et vice versa : j'ai trouvé que ça convenait aux situations.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Elle s'éveilla au son de quelqu'un ronflant doucement. Sa tête et son dos faisaient mal et son esprit était brumeux. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un tuyau de perfusion qui entrait dans sa main. Juste au-delà de sa main était une tête argentée, reposant sur des bras croisés sur le bord de son lit. La vue la réconfortait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Avec précaution, elle toucha la douceur de ses cheveux. Ses doigts les parcoururent avec légèreté jusqu'à son oreille. Sa respiration changea. Ses ronflements cessèrent. Il leva soudain les yeux. Son front avait des marques rouges là où il reposait sur sa manche. Elle fit courir ses doigts délicatement sur les marques. Une joie indescriptible remplit ses yeux de velours bruns. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un merveilleux sourire. C'était si familier. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais son état d'hébétude qu'elle ne pouvait combattre eut raison d'elle. Elle sentit sa main engloutie par les siennes alors qu'elle glissait à nouveau dans le sommeil et sa voit appela doucement « Sam ! »

ooo

« Dr. Brightman, venez là ! » Jack essaya de ne pas crier. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Sam. Il tenait toujours la main de Sam quand le docteur entra à travers les rideaux.

« Oui, Général ? » répliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Sam s'est réveillée ! Elle m'a regardé et touché mon visage ! »

Le Dr. Brightman regarda le Général O'Neill avec un peu de scepticisme. Cela ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que le Général avait des sentiments plus profonds pour le Colonel Carter qu'il ne le devrait, étant donnés leurs rangs et leurs positions. La rumeur dans la base étant ce qu'elle était, elle avait découvert assez rapidement l'histoire derrière leurs relations et que cela ne s'était jamais concrétisé.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. « Monsieur, si vous pouviez attendre dehors quelques instants. »

SG1 avait ramené le Colonel Carter il y a trois jours avec une commotion cérébrale. Elle avait reçu une décharge de lance goa'uld dans le dos mais la veste l'avait protégée. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle était tombée, elle s'était cognée la tête. Elle n'avait pas été consciente depuis lors. Le Colonel était en état d'inconscience. De temps en temps, elle ouvrait ses yeux mais seulement brièvement.

Le Dr. Brightman lui fit les tests habituels, tension, pouls, respiration, température, mais ne trouva aucun changement significatif dans sa condition. Elle avait dû simplement ouvrir ses yeux à nouveau et le Général O'Neill imagina, ou rêva, qu'elle avait touché son visage.

Le Général faisait les cents pas derrière le rideau lorsqu'elle en sortit. « Eh bien ? »

« Monsieur, je n'ai trouvé aucun changement dans sa condition. Je ferai des tests supplémentaires au matin. Je sais que je vous ai averti qu'elle ouvrait parfois les yeux et vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas présumer qu'elle est consciente pour autant. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais cette fois elle a bougé sa main, elle a touché mes cheveux et mon visage. » Il semblait vraiment en colère à l'idée qu'elle ne le croyait pas. « Je ne l'ai pas imaginé ».

« Est-ce possible que vous étiez en train de rêver, monsieur ? La dernière fois que j'ai regardé le Colonel Carter vous étiez endormi à son chevet. »

Jack apparut découragé tout d'un coup. « Je crois, » soupira-t-il lourdement. « Je suppose que j'aurais pu... »

« Monsieur, je suis consciente que le Colonel Carter est un membre important de votre staff, mais vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Pas assis sur une chaise à son chevet, mais dans votre lit. » Elle vit du défit dans son regard. « Vous savez que je peux vous l'ordonner. » Ce n'était pas une question mais le rappel d'une réalité.

« Bien, docteur, mais je serai dans mes quartiers ici sur la base. Vous m'appelez au moindre changement. » Cela aussi n'était pas une question mais un ordre.

« Oui, monsieur. »

ooo

Elle s'éveilla à nouveau, cette fois seule. Avait-elle rêvé l'homme, celui avec les yeux doux qui avait énoncé doucement le mot 'Sam' ? Etait-ce son nom ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler son nom ? Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Le reste de son corps était douloureux mais pas autant que sa tête. Son dos donnait l'impression que quelque chose l'avait frappée, violemment, au centre. Son esprit était toujours embrumé lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce. Elle ne lui sembla pas familière, pas comme l'homme.

« Colonel Carter ! Heureux de vous voir éveillée ! »

'Colonel Carter ?' Etait-ce son nom ? Qui était 'Sam' ?

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Ma tête est douloureuse. » Sa voix lui semblait étrange. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé de l'utiliser.

« Eh bien, c'est compréhensible vous avez reçu un coup assez vilain sur la tête. Vous rappelez-vous vous être réveillée tôt ce matin ? Le Général O'Neill a dit que vous vous étiez réveillée et touché son visage. »

« Oui, » dit-elle songeuse. Etait-ce le nom de cet homme ? Général O'Neill ? Cela ne lui sembla pas familier. « Je crois que je m'en rappelle. Il était endormi... » Sa voix traîna. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que cette femme sache qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était qui, y compris elle-même. Colonel et Général... militaires ?

« C'est bien. Ca signifie que le Général n'était pas en train de rêver ou d'halluciner ! » La femme aux cheveux sombres éclata de rire à sa propre plaisanterie tout en vérifiant ses signes vitaux et les écrans autour d'elle. « Un patient de moins à s'inquiéter ! Je ferai mieux de l'appeler et le laisser savoir que vous êtes réveillée. Il était assez inflexible sur ce point. »

Elle observa la femme partir. « Général O'Neill, » murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Les yeux de velours bruns et le merveilleux sourire, le souvenir resta en elle alors qu'elle s'endormait à nouveau.

ooo

Jack voulut courir à l'infirmerie. Il s'était à peine déshabillé pour se reposer dans ses quartiers donc il pouvait retourner à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de mettre son maillot militaire et il était habillé, un peu froissé peut-être, mais convenable. Il se dépêcha aussi vite que sa dignité de Général lui permettait. Ce n'était pas bon que le personnel voie le commandant du SGC courir dans les couloirs. Cela avait tendance à troubler le personnel.

Jack prit le tournant et rentra dans Daniel. Teal'c observait avec amusement alors qu'il rattrapa Daniel par derrière.

« Merde, Jack ! » Les lunettes de Daniel étaient de travers. « Pourquoi cette hâte ? »

« Sam s'est réveillée, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il continuait rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi ne le disiez-vous pas ? » Daniel et Teal'c suivirent Jack.

Jack tourna le coin de l'infirmerie pour voir le Dr. Brightman fermer les rideaux autour de Sam. Elle l'empêcha d'y faire irruption.

« Elle est endormie, seulement endormie, pas inconsciente. Elle semble un peu perplexe mais c'était prévisible étant donné sa blessure à la tête. »

Jack tint sa position. « Je, nous, voulons la voir. »

« Monsieur, elle est endormie et le fait de se reposer l'aide à guérir. S'il vous plait, je vous appellerai lorsqu'elle se réveillera à nouveau. Elle dormira la plupart du temps pendant les deux jours à venir mais elle devrait rester éveillée pendant des périodes plus longues. »

Jack soupira, tourna sur ses talons et passa comme un ouragan devant Daniel et Teal'c. Il l'observèrent s'en aller avec des yeux tristes.

Le Dr. Brightman observait leurs réactions avec intérêt. « Il semble être proche du Colonel. »

Daniel la regarda avec des yeux légèrement étrécis. « Il est proche de tous ses hommes. Le Colonel Carter et le Général ont été amis pendant près de huit ans. »

« Pas d'irrespect voulu. J'ai entendu toutes les rumeurs. Vous savez comment c'est pour une nouvelle personne dans une base tout le monde veut vous dire toutes les histoires. J'écoute et fais mes propres conclusions. »

« Et cette conclusion serait, Dr. Brightman ? »Teal'c s'enquit avec les sourcils levés.

« Que le Général est proche du Colonel Carter. »

Daniel soupira. « Eh bien, il l'est mais rien de déplacé. »

« Je ne voulais pas insinuer que c'était le cas. » Le Dr. Brightman devenait un peu irritée de toute cette conversation. « Ecoutez, Dr. Jackson, le Général O'Neill a passé la plupart des nuits précédentes sur une chaise au chevet du Colonel Carter. Quand je dis proche, c'est tout ce que je veux dire. »

« Trêve ! » Daniel éclata de rire. « Nous somme simplement un peu sensible sur le sujet. Il y a eu des années de spéculations à propos de leurs relations et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mal informée. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'ai besoin de mettre en route une série de tests pour le Colonel. » Le Dr. Brightman les laissa là debout alors qu'elle partait pour son bureau.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à travers les rideaux pour regarder Sam. Elle semblait dormir mais pas sereinement. Elle bougeait légèrement et sa bouche semblait essayer d'émettre des mots. Daniel jeta un oeil dans la direction où le docteur était allé et fit signe à Teal'c.

Teal'c comprit ce qu'il désirait. Il se tourna pour garder les lieux alors que Daniel se glissait entre les rideaux entourant le lit de Sam.

Daniel prit la main de Sam la saisissant doucement. Il avait toujours pensé à Sam comme à une soeur, une soeur très intelligente, assurément. Il n'avait pas de fratrie et ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps. SG1 était sa seule famille.

Sam sentit la main de quelqu'un sur la sienne. Elle n'avait pas la même impression que l'autre main. Celle-ci était moins calleuse. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qui était là. Des yeux bleus inquiets rencontrèrent les siens. Pas bruns. Elle ressentit de la déception. Un visage souriant l'accueillit.

« Comment allez-vous, Sam ? »

'Sam' à nouveau. Donc, son nom devait être Colonel Sam Carter. « Mieux je crois. Ma tête me fait mal. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que le Dr. Brightman prendra soin de cela. Elle a dit que vous alliez mieux. Vous nous avez fait vraiment peur ! »

« Désolée, je ne le voulais pas. »

Daniel rit doucement. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez demandé que ce Jaffa vous tire dessus ! Et je suis à peu près certain que vous ne vouliez pas non plus vous heurter la tête lorsque vous êtes tombée ! Reposez-vous simplement, Sam, et ça ira mieux bientôt. »

Teal'c passa sa tête à travers les rideaux, « Daniel Jackson, quelqu'un vient. »

« Oops, nous ne sommes pas supposés être là mais Teal'c et mois ne pouvions rater la chance. Nous reviendrons plus tard. »

« Colonel Carter, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle à l'homme à la peau noire avec un emblème d'or sur sa tête. Ces deux hommes semblaient familiers mais pas comme le, euh, Général. Général O'Neill, quelle façon formelle de nommer quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentait si à l'aise. Peut-être qu'elle l'appelait autrement.

Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, elle semblait reconnaître ces noms mieux que Général O'Neill. Les noms mais pas les visages. C'était étrange. Elle aurait pensé que si les noms étaient plus familiers alors les visages aussi. Sa tête faisait trop mal pour y réfléchir. Elle pouvait sentir le sommeil l'attirer à nouveau. Elle souhaitait pouvoir rester éveillée assez longtemps pour éliminer le brouillard dans son esprit. 'Pas maintenant,' pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

ooo

Jack assis dans son bureau n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son travail. Son esprit continuait de dériver vers Sam. L'observer dans ce lit pendant trois jours, si pâle, si immobile, eh bien, ça faisait mal. Il n'avait pas été là pour surveiller ses arrières et elle avait été blessée. Il savait qu'elle le tuerait si elle découvrait ses pensées. Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même. Si elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne dirigerait pas SG1. Il détestait simplement le sentiment d'impuissance qui le consumait en ce moment même.

Il avait toujours su que cela pouvait arriver, c'était arrivé avant. Elle pouvait être blessée, ou pire, capturée, tuée. Ca aurait pu arriver même s'il avait été là. Il n'y avait aucun sens à se vautrer dans la culpabilité mais c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il posa sa tête sur son bureau. « Merde, Sam, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas esquivé ? » Sa voix semblait angoissée à ses propres oreilles.

Daniel entendit la douleur dans la voix de Jack lorsqu'il apparut à la porte. « Salut, Jack, » dit-il avec douceur.

La tête de Jack se releva brusquement. Il essaya de supprimer la douleur de son expression faciale. « Daniel, quoi de neuf ? »

« Sam s'est à nouveau réveillée. » Il leva une main pour empêcher Jack de se lever de son fauteuil. « Elle est à nouveau endormie. Teal'c et moi nous y sommes faufilés quand le docteur était à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je suis sûr que vous la verrez bientôt. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet mais il semble que état s'améliore. »

Jack hocha simplement la tête. Il n'arrivait à rien dire. Daniel savait ce que ressentait Jack pour Sam, ainsi que Teal'c, mais il ne pouvait le dire à personne, pas même à eux. Merde, la moitié du temps il ne se l'admettait même pas à lui-même. Il l'avait relégué au fond de son esprit avec toutes les autres choses qui ne serait plus dans sa vie.

« Jack, il n'y rien que personne aurait pu faire, » la voix de Daniel était douce. « Nous étions presque à travers la porte et le Jaffa est sorti de nulle part. Vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher. »

Jack simplement le regarda. Daniel n'attendait pas de réponse. Il voulait juste essayer de rassurer son ami.

« Merci, Daniel. »

Daniel hocha la tête et laissa Jack à ses pensées.

ooo

Elle s'éveilla aux bruits de personnes autour d'elle. Ils la déplaçaient, l'emmenant quelque part. Elle essaya de chasser le sentiment de panique. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui étaient ces gens ou qui elle était ! 'Sam', c'était ainsi que l'homme aux yeux bruns l'avait appelée. Les gens autour d'elle étaient en blanc. Il y avait des équipements médicaux partout. Un hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

L'homme appelé Daniel Jackson avait dit quelque chose à propos d'elle touchée par un tir et heurtant sa tête. Que faisait-elle qui pouvait l'amener à être touchée par un tir ? Jaffa, il avait qu'un Jaffa lui avait tiré dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ?

« Bonjour, Colonel. Nous allons juste vous emmener faire quelques tests. Nous devons contrôler la blessure à la tête pour voir comment elle guérit. » L'homme s'adressant à elle semblait bien la connaître. Il faisait quelque chose au lit et il commença à le rouler hors de la pièce.

Elle vit l'homme de la nuit précédente entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers elle, souriant. « Bonjour, Colonel, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

'Colonel' ? La nuit dernière c'était 'Sam'. Elle suivit son exemple. « Ma tête me fait mal, mon Général, mais je suppose que je me sens mieux. » L'appeler Général ne semblait pas correct. Elle devait l'appeler d'une autre façon mais il ne sembla pas surpris à sa façon de s'exprimer.

« Où vous emmènent-ils ? »

« Ils ont dit quelque chose à propos de tests. »

Jack hocha simplement la tête. « Eh bien, c'est bon de vous voir éveillée. »

L'infirmier l'emmena hors de la pièce. Le Général se tint simplement là l'observant partir. Il semblait si différent la nuit dernière. Il semblait être si heureux la nuit dernière quand elle s'était éveillée. Maintenant, il semblait si distant. Avait-elle rêvé la joie dans ses yeux ? Etait-ce son imagination ? Elle était si confuse. Devrait-elle dire à quelqu'un qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien ?

Jack l'observa alors que l'infirmier s'éloignait. Il y avait une confusion, un regard sans expression dans les yeux de Sam qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait regardé comme si elle... comme si... il ne savait pas quoi ! Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait besoin de parler au Dr. Brightman.

Mon Dieu, c'était à des moments comme ceux-ci que Janet lui manquait vraiment. Elle aurait reconnu la confusion qui tourmentait Sam. Brightman était un docteur compétent, plus que compétent, sinon elle ne serait pas là, mais elle n'était pas Janet. La petite docteur lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Mais là, maintenant, il avait besoin de trouver Brightman. Il voulait lui parler de Sam.

ooo

Elle regarda autour de la pièce. Le brouillard qui l'avait assiégée toute la journée s'était enfin éclairci. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était ni où elle était. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un hôpital. Les couloirs qu'ils avaient suivis pour l'emmener pour les tests étaient empruntés par des militaires. Tout le monde l'appelait Colonel, donc elle devait être militaire. Le Général portait un uniforme militaire, mais les deux autres hommes, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c, ne l'étaient pas. Il semblait que le docteur avait un uniforme sous sa blouse blanche.

Elle ne vit non plus aucune fenêtre, nulle part. C'était vraiment étrange. On aurait pensé qu'il y avait une fenêtre quelque part ! A moins qu'ils ne soient sous terre ? 'D'où m'est venue cette idée ?' L'idée avait une résonance familière. Peut-être c'était un souvenir. Elle soupira profondément. Elle savait qu'il était tard. Il y avait peu de personnes et c'était très tranquille. Elle ne put trouver une horloge nulle part.

Pourquoi pouvait-elle se rappeler des choses comme une horloge ou un uniforme mais pas son nom ? Sam Carter. Cela ne sonnait pas correctement. « Sam Carter, » dit-elle doucement. « Colonel Sam Carter. » Ca ne sonnait toujours pas correctement. Peut-être Sam était un diminutif mais de quoi ?

Elle s'assit et se frotta l'arrière de son cou. On ne la laissait pas sortir encore du lit mais au moins elle pouvait s'asseoir. Elle roula sa tête d'arrière en avant, étirant les muscles de son cou. Tout son corps était douloureux mais son cou était le pire pour le moment. Trop réfléchir faisait souffrir sa tête encore plus. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas appeler l'infirmière. Peut-être elle pourrait lui donner quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur.

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer l'espace extérieur. 'Bien', pensa-t-elle, 'Peut-être l'infirmière venait vérifier ses signes.' Elle fut surprise de voir la tête du Général apparaître à travers le rideau.

« Salut, Carter ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver éveillée à cette heure ! »

« Ce n'est pas délibéré. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Pas de 'monsieur' ? Cela frappa Jack. Elle n'avait pas dit non plus 'monsieur' plus tôt. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Si elle ne l'appelait pas par son rang, c'était toujours 'monsieur' ! « Eh bien, vous étiez inconsciente pendant trois jours. Peut-être que vous êtes simplement fatiguée de dormir. »

« Non, en fait, mon cou me fait un mal de chien. Je crois que je me suis froissée un muscle ou quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, tournez-vous un peu, peut-être que je peux aider. » Il voulait la toucher pour se rassurer qu'elle allait réellement bien. Elle venait justement de lui donner une excuse. Elle sourit à son offre et se tourna, lui présentant son dos. Il essaya d'éviter de penser que sa robe d'hôpital était ouverte en bas de son dos, et c'était vraiment un joli dos. Un flash lui vint à l'esprit quand Hathor les avait capturés. Il avait eu vraiment une bonne vue sur son dos ce jour-là, un de ceux qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il se renfrogna légèrement à la vue de la grande meurtrissure laissée par le bâton goa'uld.

Elle expira profondément lorsque ses mains commencèrent à masser les muscles douloureux de son cou. La sensation de ses mains était merveilleuse, ses paumes chaudes et calleuses, les doigts longs et doux. Son esprit vagabonda pendant qu'il continuait le doux massage de son cou. C'était si bon, lui la touchant. Avait-il fait cela avant ? Il ne semblait pas si distant cette nuit que cet après midi. Etait-ce à cause de leurs rangs ? Etait-ce un protocole militaire ? Mais quand les uniformes disparaissaient, partaient-ils ensembles ? Les sensations qu'elle avait quand il était près d'elle sembleraient indiquer quelque chose de plus intime que juste une relation de travail, ou même d'amitié.

La douceur de sa peau avait émerveillé Jack. Elle était si forte normalement. C'était difficile de croire qu'elle était si douce sous ses vêtements. Ses doigts massaient les muscles noués de son cou tendrement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il descendit sur ses épaules, évitant prudemment la meurtrissure. Il désirait embrasser son dos meurtri. Il désirait la tenir et s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait plus jamais.

Elle s'appuya sur la pression de ses mains. Elle pouvait ressentir ses muscles se détendre sous son traitement attentif. Elle pouvait aussi ressentir le désir que son contact éveillait. Ses mains sur sa peau étaient apaisantes et excitantes en même temps. Elle ressentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

Jack sentit son frisson. « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous ai-je fait mal ? » Son murmure était près de son oreille.

« Non, non vous ne m'avez pas fait mal. Je, c'est juste, eh bien, c'est bon, » ses mots vacillèrent. Elle eut soudain la sensation de quelque chose d'interdit. Etait-ce lui ? Etait-il marié ? Strictement interdit ? Elle se pencha un peu en avant. « Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Il observa, alors qu'elle semblait se reprendre. Elle s'adossa prudemment sur le lit, attentive à ne pas révéler davantage de son dos nu. Il fut surpris qu'elle ait accepté son offre en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas Sam. Elle évitait habituellement les contacts physiques avec lui, sauf sans des circonstances exceptionnelles. Il se souvint d'elle dans l'infirmerie, après la mort de Janet, quand elle avait eu besoin de le tenir dans ses bras, pour se rassurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait voulu que cette étreinte dure à jamais, être capable de la garder en sécurité.

Elle se rallongea avec précaution la meurtrissure sur son dos était toujours douloureuse. Il la regarda minutieusement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté du lit. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? N'aurait-elle pas dû se retirer ? Aurait-elle dû accepter son offre de massage ? Devrait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de lui ? Ses yeux étaient doux, comme la nuit dernière, son sourire gentil, presque taquin. Elle se souvint de la douceur de ses cheveux. Vous auriez pensé qu'ils étaient rêches d'après leur allure. Il se pencha en avant et place un coude sur le bord du lit, son menton reposant sur sa main, ses longs doigts étalés sur son cou.

Elle songea à la façon dont ces doigts avaient touché son cou, ses épaules. Elle sourit à la pensée de ses doigts la touchant intimement. Presque comme si elle avait une volonté propre, elle vit sa main se tendre et caresser ses cheveux. L'expression sur son visage était... pas de déplaisir... de surprise peut-être. Ses doigts errèrent vers la cicatrice sur son sourcil. Elle la fascinait était-elle là quand il l'avait eue ? Elle continua d'explorer son visage alors que ses doigts effleuraient sa tempe, puis sa pommette. Elle sentit la rudesse de sa barbe d'un jour avant d'atteindre la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle vit le frisson que sa caresse provoqua à travers tout son corps. Sa main prit la sienne pour gentiment l'éloigner, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait avec douceur embrassé sa paume.

Son visage était triste, sa voix douce. « Combien vous souvenez-vous, Sam ? » Il plaça sa main sur le lit, la sienne par dessus.

Il avait deviné. « Pas beaucoup. Des sensations. Comment avez-vous su ? » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens prudemment.

« Qu'importe comment. Je le sais simplement. »

« Nous ne sommes pas, nous ne... » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Non, » dit-il avec une profonde tristesse. « Nous ne le sommes pas. »

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Elle pensait qu'il y avait tellement plus là. Elle ressentit la douleur à sa perte. « C'est pourquoi vous l'avez su. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ssshhh, Sam, pas de larmes. Ce n'est pas parce que nous... ne le voulons pas. » Sa voix était douce et ses mots étaient apaisants. « Nous ne pouvons simplement pas à cause de qui et ce que nous sommes. »

C'était donc la différence entre cet après midi et cette nuit, la nuit dernière. Il y avait des gens autour alors, il n'y en avait plus maintenant. Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle refoulait les larmes. Elle pouvait voir un soupçon d'humidité dans ses yeux également.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un long moment. La douleur qu'elle ressentait de la perte de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la rendait mal assurée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle devrait probablement poser des questions sur qui elle était, où elle était. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la renseigner. Il resta juste assis là, avec sa main sur la sienne, fixant un point sur le mur derrière elle. Il semblait partager la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Elle ne se souvenait de rien sinon de ses sentiments pour lui. Leur histoire commune, leurs expériences partagées, comment ces sentiments ont commencés, tout était parti. Les retrouverait-elle ? Il devrait sûrement aller chercher Brightman, lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Il resta simplement assis près d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne régulière avec le sommeil. Il resta assis là, l'observant dormir. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que l'équipe du matin le trouve, endormi, sa tête reposant sur un bras, la main de son autre bras enlacée à la sienne.

ooo

« Que voulez-vous dire par elle ne se rappelle rien ? sur la mission ? »

« Non, Daniel, elle ne se rappelle de rien, de nous, du SGC, d'elle ! » Jack était fatigué et grincheux. Toute cette situation était plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer pour le moment. « Elle est amnésique. »

Assis autour de la table de briefing, il y avait Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et le Dr. Brightman. Le Dr. Brightman leva un sourcil à l'éclat du Général.

« Désolé, Docteur, continuez, s'il vous plait. » Jack se renfonça sur son siège.

« Comme j'essayais de dire, le Colonel Carter a une amnésie rétrograde. Elle ne se souvient de rien de ce qui précède sa blessure. Physiologiquement, les souvenirs sont le résultat d'échanges chimiques dans les transmissions synaptiques entre les neurones. Ces échanges provoquent la formation de chemins, appelés traces mémorielles. Les dégâts... »

« Ack ! Ca suffit, Docteur. » Jack en avait assez du jargon médical. « La conclusion est que Carter ne sait pas qui elle est, ou qui nous sommes. La question à laquelle je veux une réponse est, récupérera-t-elle ses souvenirs ? »

« J'y arrivais, monsieur. » Elle accentua le 'monsieur', à la limite de l'irrespect. « Elle récupérera probablement toute, ou la plus grande partie, de sa mémoire. » Elle leva une main vers lui brusquement alors qu'il allait à nouveau l'interrompre. « Et non, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra ! » Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Cet homme était insupportable. Quel idiot l'avait fait Général ?

Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Ouais, il n'agit pas vraiment comme un Général, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Est-ce que l'homme lisait les esprits ou venait-elle de dire cela tout haut ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous habituerez à lui. » Daniel lui sourit. « Donc, ce que vous dites est que Sam se rétablira probablement complètement. »

« Probablement, dans certains cas toute la mémoire ne revient pas, mais ici les dégâts n'étaient pas si sévères. Je pense qu'avec le temps, elle regagnera toute sa mémoire. Habituellement, l'amnésie rétrograde ne dure qu'une courte période, minutes, jours, peut-être semaines. Tout est fonction de l'individu. »

Jack apparut convenablement calmé quand finalement il dit, « Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider.

« La traiter à peu près normalement, répondre à ses questions. J'éviterais les sujets sur les expériences traumatisantes, car ils peuvent affecter son rétablissement psychologique. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Jack n'était pas sûr d'aimer entendre cela.

« La plupart des amnésies de longue durée sont psychologiques, pas physiologiques. Perdre sa mémoire est traumatisant en soi et pour soi. Ajouter à cela d'autres évènements traumatisants pourrait l'amener à refuser de se rappeler. Je m'en tiendrais à la famille, au travail, et des choses simples autour d'elle. Ses blessures physiques guérissent bien. Je lui permettrai probablement de quitter l'infirmerie demain pour ses quartiers de la base. Une fois qu'elle sera un peu plus forte, je demanderais que quelqu'un la fasse marcher dans la base, son labo, ses quartiers, ainsi de suite. Quand elle sera capable de quitter la base, emmenez-la chez elle et laissez-la regarder autour d'elle. La vue, les sons, les odeurs et même le goût peuvent permettre aux souvenirs de revenir à la surface. »

« D'accord, Docteur, merci. » Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle était congédiée. Jack voulait retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir Sam.

Dr. Brightman partit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas encaisser tant de manque de respect.

« Jack, vous devez vous adoucir avec elle. Elle ne vous connaît pas encore. » La voix de Daniel était chargée de reproches.

« Je voulais simplement les faits, pas le long jargon médical. Pourquoi tout ce charabia ? »

« O'Neill, Daniel Jackson a raison. Vous devez laisser le Dr. Brightman s'habituer à votre manière d'être. Elle semblait plus que vexée par votre attitude. Elle ne vous connaît pas comme le Dr. Fraiser vous connaissait. »

Daniel grimaça légèrement au nom de leur ancien médecin en chef. Il ressentait toujours un vide dans son coeur de par sa perte. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre eux mais il y avait toujours eu une promesse de possibilité. Une qu'il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir exploré. »

Jack était en train de regarder Daniel quand Teal'c mentionna Janet. 'Il comprend plus que je ne le pensais,' pensa-t-il. « D'accord, les gars, promis, je serai plus doux avec le docteur. Heureux ? »

ooo

Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit d'hôpital et regarda les vêtements posés sur la chaise. Le docteur, son nom était Brightman, la laissait sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle était effrayée. Elle ne connaissait rien à part ce lieu. C'était le seul lieu qui lui était familier. Elle savait maintenant ce que ressentait un oiseau lorsqu'il était poussé de son nid pour la première fois. Elle était effrayée de ne pas se rappeler comment déployer ses ailes, encore moins voler.

« Toc, toc. » La voix du Général vint à travers les rideaux. « Etes-vous décente ? »

« Oh, non, pas encore. Juste une minute. » Elle se leva du bord du lit. Le Général était revenu hier après que le médecin ait expliqué son était à lui. Il fut doux à ce sujet. Lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle récupérerait sa mémoire. Il avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle, ainsi que toute son équipe, Daniel et Teal'c. Il revint aussi la nuit dernière. Il s'assit, lui parlant et répondant aux questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle réussit à s'habiller bien que mettre le soutien gorge et le t-shirt fut difficiles à cause des muscles douloureux de son dos. « C'est bon, je suis prête... » Il fut à l'intérieur des rideaux avant qu'elle ne finisse la phrase.

« Quel est le problème ? » L'expression sur le visage de Sam était éloquente.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux partir d'ici... » Sa voix s'effilocha.

« Ne pas quitter l'infirmerie ? Où est le docteur ? Vous devez avoir une fièvre ! »

Elle rit sans enthousiasme. « C'est le seul lieu que je connais, dont je me rappelle. »

« Eh bien, le docteur disait que voir des choses familières pouvait aider votre mémoire à revenir plus vite. Votre chambre est un bon endroit pour commencer. » Il plaça sa main dans le creux de son dos et doucement la guida vers la porte. « Je suis venu ici pour vous escorter personnellement ! »

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait avec tendresse. « Eh bien, alors allons-y ! »

ooo

Les couloirs ne lui disaient rien. Ils semblaient tous identiques à ceux qu'elle avait vus lorsqu'elle avait été faire ses test médicaux. L'ascenseur était simplement un ascenseur. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte de ses quartiers. Le Général la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle secoua simplement la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, Carter. Brightman disait que cela pourrait prendre quelques jours. » Il lui ouvrit la porte. « Entrez. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est chez vous loin de chez vous. »

Chez soi loin de chez soi. Il lui avait dit la nuit dernière qu'elle avait une petite maison en ville. Qu'elle conduisait une voiture de collection et qu'elle avait une moto. Il alluma la lumière alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle attentivement. Il y avait des photos, des plantes, et un ordinateur. Quelques touches personnelles, mais pas beaucoup. « Pas très accueillants. »

Il éclata de rire. « Eh bien, ce sont les meubles standards même moi je ne peux pas changer cela. »

Elle prit une des photos. C'était un homme âgé portant un habit inhabituel, brun, en cuir. Il souriait et il avait un visage doux. Elle le reposa et regarda la photo suivante. C'était un homme plus jeune, peut-être son âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé, avec une femme et deux petites filles. Il ressemblait à l'homme de la première photo. Elle le replaça avec précaution. La photo suivante était du même homme que la première. Cette fois-ci, il était dans un uniforme de l'Air Force. Il avait une allure plutôt sévère. Elle la reposa. La dernière photo était d'elle, du Général, de Daniel et de Teal'c. Ils se tenaient debout près d'un grand anneau et riaient. Il y avait des bois autour d'eux. Elle semblait heureuse, eux tous. Elle prit la photo et s'assit sur le lit en l'observant.

Jack l'observa calmement. Il ne voulait pas brusquer. Après sa petite réprimande par Daniel et Teal'c, il était allé au bureau de Brightman pour s'excuser de son comportement. Elle avait accepté avec grâce et fini ce qu'elle avait voulu dire pendant le briefing. Ils ne devraient pas brusquer Sam. Répondre à ses questions et laisser ses souvenirs retrouver leur chemin d'eux-mêmes. La brusquer pourrait provoquer plus de mal que de bien à un esprit déjà dans un état fragile.

« Eh bien, je vais y aller et vous laisser jeter un oeil autour. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il y a une liste de numéros sur le bureau. »

Elle se leva rapidement. « Non, ne partez pas tout de suite. » Elle rougit légèrement au ton effrayé de sa voix. « Je veux dire, je, je ne veux pas être seule maintenant. »

Il alla vers elle et plaça une main sur son épaule. « C'est d'accord, Sam, je peux rester pendant un petit moment. »

Ca y est. 'Sam' à nouveau. De cette voix douce et le velours dans ses yeux bruns qui la regardaient. Les mêmes que cette première nuit.

Jack vit la peur et la tristesse dans ses yeux. « Venez là, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'attirait près de lui en une étreinte serrée. « Ca va aller, Sam. Croyez-moi. » Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui désespérément. Ses mains frottèrent son dos de manière apaisante. Il put sentir le moment où elle commença à pleurer doucement. Il se recula pour regarder son visage. Une de ses mains toucha sa joue, son pouce effaçant les larmes. « Sam, tout va bien se passer. »

« Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être un tel fardeau. »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ça doit être effrayant de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes. Vous avez le droit de pleurer ! »

« Mais je sais ce que vous pensez à propos des larmes ! »

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que vous vous rappelez ! C'est bien ! »

Les larmes de Sam s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. « Vous avez raison ! Je me rappelle de ça ! Vous détestez les larmes et... Oh, mon Dieu, c'est juste là... »

« Sam, ne vous forcez pas ! C'est un début ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son esprit s'accrochait à cette petite information et ne voulait pas le lâcher. « C'est si près, je le sais ! » Elle resta dans ses bras, les siens toujours serrés autour de sa taille. Elle fixait son épaule. Son visage se leva brusquement vers lui, ses yeux agrandis. « Les gloussements ! C'est ça... les gloussements ! » Et elle se mit justement à le faire, glousser.

« Carter... Vous vous rappelez que je n'aime pas les gloussements donc vous gloussez. Est-ce que ce n'est pas de l'insubordination ?

Elle éclata de rire, pas de gloussement cette fois. « Je me suis rappelée deux choses je peux glousser si je veux ! »

Elle était si heureuse de cette petite partie de sa mémoire qu'elle venait de reprendre. Elle était si belle dans sa joie, ses yeux plus bleus qu'à la normale son sourire concurrençait le soleil. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait que lorsque ses lèvres furent déjà sur les siennes, lorsque ses dents avaient déjà frôlé ses lèvres et que sa langue l'avait accueilli dans sa bouche au goût exquis. Une main se posa à l'arrière de sa tête, ses longs doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Sam glissèrent entre sa chemise et son t-shirt et remontèrent de sa taille vers ses omoplates, caressant son dos musclé, excitant sa peau à travers le léger tissu en coton.

Elle haleta lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser brutalement. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou sa respiration irrégulière sur sa peau. Elle tremblait, ses genoux flageolants elle dut le tenir étroitement pour rester debout. Sa voix murmura doucement. Elle se força à entendre ses mots.

« Je pensais que je vous avais perdue ! Oh, Sam, je pensais que cette fois, je vous avais vraiment perdue ! »

Ils se séparèrent brusquement quand Daniel frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler pourquoi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi.

« Entrez, » dit-elle à haute voix alors qu'elle lissait ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour prendre des mouchoirs pour essuyer ses yeux.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh, Jack, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je voulais juste voir si Sam voulait aller manger quelque chose. »

« Je montrais seulement à Carter ses quartiers. »

« Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose, » dit Sam malicieusement.

« C'est super ! De quoi vous êtes-vous rappelée ? »

« Que le Général déteste les larmes et les gloussements ! » Elle semblait si fière de son exploit.

« Ca va, Daniel. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait pleurer étant donné les circonstances mais que la règle de non gloussement est toujours en application ! » Il lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'elle gloussa à nouveau.

Daniel rit avec eux deux. Peut-être que les choses reviendront comme avant après tout. Il détestait voir Sam si déprimée. Son humeur s'était vraiment améliorée avec ces deux petits souvenirs. « Alors, quelqu'un a faim ? »

« Oui, » dit Sam. « Je dois juste aller aux toilettes rapidement. Les deux hommes l'observèrent alors qu'elle entra dans l'autre pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack ? »

« Elle était à nouveau complètement bouleversée. Je n'avais jamais vu Carter aussi effrayée. »

« Eh bien, c'est compréhensible. Ne pas savoir qui vous êtes, ça doit être effrayant. »

« Je sais, je veux juste aider et je ne sais pas comment. Je déteste me sentir impuissant. »

« Eh bien, vous disiez qu'elle semblait vous reconnaître. Si votre présence est une aide pour elle, alors vous devez être avec elle. »

Jack ne put demander à Daniel de préciser sa dernière déclaration car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Jack se tourna pour voir Sam en sortir. Elle s'était apparemment lavée le visage. Il n'y avait pas autant de traces de larmes qu'avant.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle respira profondément et hocha la tête.

ooo

Le mess lui sembla familier. Elle ne savait simplement pas quelle nourriture elle aimait. Le Général choisit deux plats pour elle. L'un qu'il posa sur le plateau était du Jell-O bleu. Elle lui sourit alors. « Bleu ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « C'est ce que je vous demande toujours, Carter. Pourquoi bleu ? Vous affirmez que le goût est meilleur. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et avança dans la queue. Elle observa lorsqu'il rempli un verre de coca light sur son plateau. « Vous préférez son goût, » dit-il simplement. Comment savait-il toutes ces choses ? Il était évident qu'il la connaissait bien. L'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée plus tôt était si familière que cela amena presque des larmes à ses yeux rien que d'y penser. Le baiser, eh bien, il n'y avait rien de reconnaissable ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Elle le savait simplement, le ressentait.

Sam se sentit un peu bizarre alors qu'elle suivait Jack vers une table. Elle s'arrangea pour s'asseoir en face de lui et non à côté. Daniel s'assit à côté d'elle. « Eh bien, vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose ? »

« Ne la forcez pas, Daniel. Laissez simplement les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. »

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai l'impression que je connais ce lieu. Y passons-nous beaucoup de temps ? »

« Eh bien, tous les repas sur la base. Parfois c'est trois par jour, donc, oui, je pense que nous y passons beaucoup de temps. » Jack se concentrait sur son repas en parlant. Il avait du mal à rencontrer ses yeux. Ce baiser n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. I n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle ainsi. Il était juste reconnaissant que Daniel se soit montré à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait dire jusqu'où cela aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

Sam piocha dans la nourriture de son assiette. Elle savait que le docteur avait dit que parfois le goût aiderait à stimuler la mémoire mais elle ne voulait pas oublier le goût du baiser du Général. Pas encore.

Daniel remarqua qu'elle était préoccupée, poussant la nourriture d'un côté à l'autre de son assiette. « Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber le repas et goûter au Jell-O à la place ? C'est votre favori. »

Sam lui sourit. Apparemment, ils la connaissaient tous assez bien, pas uniquement le Général. « Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je crois. Général, parlez-moi des photos dans ma chambre. Les visages sont familiers mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier. »

« Alors, l'homme le plus âgé est votre père, le Général Jacob Carter, en retraite. Il est un, euh... » D'accord, comment amener cela délicatement ? « Il travaille avec le SGC en qualité de liaison avec une race alien appelée Tok'ra. »

« Tok'ra, » maintenant cela semblait familier. « Tok'ra. » Elle le dit à nouveau. Soudain, il y eut un flash de souvenir, d'elle et d'un homme jeune, debout et se regardant alors que le soleil se couchait au loin. Elle ressentit un amour irrépressible pour cet homme, au point que cela lui coupa le souffle. Elle haleta pour reprendre sa respiration alors que Daniel plaçait un bras autour d'elle et Jack se déplaça pour s'agenouiller à côté de sa chaise. Un autre flash de souvenir, le même homme mourait dans ses bras, ensanglanté, mort. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et sanglota bruyamment, tout son corps tremblant. « Oh, mon Dieu, il est mort ! » Sa voix était haletante.

« Non, Sam, votre père va bien, » Jack plaça sa main sur son dos. « Il n'est pas là en ce moment, mais il va bien. »

« Non, pas lui. L'autre, celui habillé comme lui, plus jeune. » Elle sanglotait à présent. Elle essaya de se contrôler, les gens la regardaient.

« Venez, Sam, retournons à vos quartiers. » Jack essaya de l'aider à se redresser mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il abandonna, la souleva dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle sanglotait dans son cou sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il la portait rapidement le long des couloirs. Daniel courut en avant pour avertir le Dr. Brightman de leur arrivée imminente.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Le Dr. Brightman demanda brusquement alors qu'elle commença à examiner Sam. Elle acquiesça à une infirmière qui lui tendit une seringue. Brightman injecta rapidement un calmant à Sam.

« Elle a questionné sur les photos dans sa chambre. » Jack commença à lui expliquer alors qu'il allongeait doucement une Carter en larmes sur un lit. « Je lui disais que l'un d'eux était son père. Je n'ai pas essayé de lui parler de Selmac. J'ai simplement dit qu'il était le lien entre le SGC et la Tok'ra. Elle a répété le mot plusieurs fois et s'est effondrée ! »

« Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui serait mort. Jack lui a dit que son père était vivant et se portait bien mais je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de Jacob. » Jack et le Dr. Brightman regardèrent Daniel avec curiosité. « Elle a dit qu'il était habillé comme Jacob mais plus jeune. » Il baissa sa voix pour que Sam ne l'entende pas. « Jack, je pense qu'elle voulait parler de Martouf. Je pense que nous devons prendre en compte que les souvenirs de Jolinar sont là avec ceux de Sam. Elle a dû avoir un flash des sentiments de Jolinar pour Martouf et puis du souvenir de sa mort. »

Sam se calma un peu lorsque le calmant commença à faire son effet. « Oh, mon Dieu, je l'ai tué ! Je l'aimais et je l'ai tué ! » Ses sanglots augmentèrent. Le calmant n'agissait pas assez vite.

Jack se déplaça rapidement à son côté. « Sam, ma chérie, je sais que c'est déroutant. Tu dois te calmer pour que nous puissions t'expliquer ce que tu viens de te souvenir. S'il te plait, Sam. » Une de ses mains se saisit fermement de la sienne alors que son autre main caressait ses cheveux. La main de Sam tint la sienne tellement serrée qu'elle lui coupait la circulation sanguine. « Ssshhhhh, ça va, ma belle, c'est ok. »

Daniel et le Dr. Brightman s'éloignèrent de la scène doucement. « Il ne gère pas cela très bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel observait lorsque le docteur ferma discrètement les rideaux pour cacher l'évidente démonstration d'affection de Jack. « Non. » Daniel soupira.

« J'ai démarré la cafetière dans mon bureau. Joignez-moi pendant une minute. » Daniel acquiesça et la suivit. Brightman fit un signe à une infirmière pour qu'elle ne dérange pas le Général et le Colonel.

Le Dr. Brightman versa à Daniel une tasse de café et lui indiqua un siège. « D'accord, j'ai lu le dossier sur Jolinar mais il semble qu'il y a plus que ce qui est dans le dossier. Ca pourrait être utile si vous pouviez me raconter. »

Daniel prit une gorgée de café avant de commencer. « Jolinar était la compagne de Martouf. Ils ont été ensemble pendant près d'une centaine d'années. Quand Sam rencontra pour la première fois Martouf, elle a commencé à revivre certains des sentiments de Jolinar pour lui. Quand le Président est venu signer le traité avec la Tok'ra il y a quatre ans, Martouf essaya de l'assassiner. Une technologie goa'uld contrôlait son esprit. Sam le tua, avec un zat. Il la supplia de le faire. Il savait qu'il était incapable de se contrôler. Sam dut à gérer les émotions dues au fait de tuer un ami pour elle et un amant pour Jolinar. » Daniel fit une pause pour prendre une autre gorgée de café. « Elle a dit une fois que les souvenirs de Jolinar criaient 'non' quand elle tira. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer par quoi elle passe en ce moment. »

« Général O'Neill devient un peu, euh, trop... » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Oui, et je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de cela. » Daniel se redressa rapidement. Rester assis était difficile et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour faire les cents pas dans le petit bureau du docteur. Il regarda vers la porte et les rideaux fermés et se demanda ce que Jack disait à Sam. « Ils ont réussi à contrôler cette chose entre eux pendant des années. Je pense que c'est plus difficile maintenant que jamais. Il n'est plus avec nous là dehors. Il ne la voit plus autant qu'avant. Je crois que c'est ce qui l'a gardé sain d'esprit pendant des années. Et puis, il y a le fait qu'elle a, eh bien, décidé de passer à autre chose. Elle voit quelqu'un depuis les derniers six mois. »

Il se retourna pour faire face au docteur. « Je vous dis ces choses car je crois que vous avez besoin de ces informations en tant que médecin chef. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que rien de tout cela aille plus loin. » Elle hocha la tête. « Martouf n'était pas le seul qui était sous le contrôle d'esprit des goa'uld. Ils appelaient cela un Zatarc. Plusieurs membres d'équipes SG étaient aussi programmés pour assassiner divers Tok'ra haut placés. Il y avait un appareil pour tester les personnes pour cela. Jack et Sam échouèrent au test. Pas parce qu'ils étaient des Zatarcs, mais parce qu'ils avaient omis certaines choses pendant le test. »

Il se détourna à nouveau pour regarder vers le lit de Sam. « C'était une sorte de super détecteur de mensonges. Il détectait les souvenirs réprimés qui pouvaient signifier qu'ils avaient de faux souvenirs pour cacher les ordres implantés par les Goa'uld. La seule chose qu'ils omirent était que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient plus qu'ils ne devraient être. Ils admirent cela et réussirent au test juste à temps pour réaliser que Martouf n'avait jamais été testé. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement à temps pour arrêter Martouf. »

Le Dr. Brightman soupira profondément. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quoi elle s'engageait quand elle avait accepté cette assignation. « Ca va être une guérison difficile. »

« Oui, pour tous les deux. » Daniel secoua la tête en pensant, 'Et Pete qui n'a même pas fait son apparition dans cette pagaille.' Au moins il ne pensait pas que Jack en avait parlé à Sam. 'Comment cela va-t-il marcher ?'

ooo

Lorsque les rideaux se fermèrent, Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit et attira Sam près de lui. « Tout va bien, Sam, » murmura-t-il inlassablement à son oreille. « Je suis là. Tu dois te calmer pour que je puisse t'expliquer certaines choses. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant. »

Soit ses mots, soit le calmant ait commencé à agir, mais ses sanglots se calmèrent et le torrent de larmes diminua. Son visage resta enfoui dans son cou lorsqu'il commença à parler. Ses bras le tenaient étroitement à la taille.

« Les Tok'ra sont comme les Goa'uld mais ils sont les gentils. Le symbiote ne prend que les humains volontaires. C'est ce que Martouf était. Celui que tu te rappelles. Sa compagne s'appelait Jolinar. Elle essayait d'échapper à un assassin Goa'uld. Son hôte était mourant et, dans une tentative désespérée de s'échapper, elle t'a prise comme hôte. Nous ne connaissions pas les Tok'ra à ce moment là. Nous pensions tous qu'un Goa'uld avait pris possession de toi. L'assassin réussit à atteindre les cellules où tu étais détenue et tenta de la tuer, ainsi que toi. »

Ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés mais sa respiration était encore haletante. Il continua de frotter son dos doucement en poursuivant. « Jolinar mourut pour te sauver la vie. Avec les Tok'ra, et les Goa'uld, l'hôte a accès aux souvenirs du symbiote. Tu as les souvenirs de Jolinar en toi aussi bien que les tiens. Cela prit beaucoup de temps pour contrôler cela mais tu y es parvenue. L'amour que tu ressens pour Martouf était celui de Jolinar, pas le tien. Il était ton ami, rien de plus. Il était le compagnon de Jolinar, pas le tien. Je sais que ça doit être déroutant que les souvenirs de Jolinar viennent en premier, mais tu dois me faire confiance sur cela. »

Il put sentir sa tête acquiescer sur son épaule. Il la repoussa juste un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Tu dois me faire confiance sur cela, » répéta-t-il.

« Je te fais confiance, toujours. » Elle se pencha plus près de son visage, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se reculait. « Plus tôt, dans ma chambre... cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. » Ses yeux étaient tristes et emplis de culpabilité. « Sam, tu, euh, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. » Il vida les mots rapidement pour atténuer la peine de les entendre sortir de ses propres lèvres.

« Et ce n'est pas toi, » murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête doucement. Elle vit le regret dans ses yeux, elle se sentit comme si quelqu'un arrachait son coeur de sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? »

Jack ferma ses yeux et baissa sa tête. Il sentit sa main entourer son menton. Elle releva son visage. « Regarde-moi. »

Il obéit, incapable de faire autrement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Parce que d'aussi longtemps que je t'ai connue, j'ai été ton supérieur et que cela n'est pas permis. »

« C'est la seule raison ? »

Elle pouvait voir une douleur profonde dans ses yeux et il hocha la tête.

« Ca me semble une raison stupide, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et capturait ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas. Il gémit lorsque ses bras l'entourèrent étroitement, essayant de faire attention au dos blessé, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour permettre à sa langue d'explorer son goût délicat. Complètement captivé par la sensation et le goût d'elle, il faillit manquer le bruit de mouvements derrière les rideaux. Il se recula rapidement alors que le Dr. Brightman et Daniel passaient les rideaux. Il ne pouvait savoir que le bruit qu'ils avaient fait était délibéré.

Sam se recoucha sur le lit. Le calmant semblait l'affaiblir, cela ou l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait après l'expérience émotionnelle qu'elle avait eue. « Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle au docteur d'une voix endormie. « Je ne veux pas rester ici. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi non, mais quelqu'un devrait vous aider à vous y rendre. Vous êtes probablement un peu dans les vapes maintenant. »

« Oui, » Sam rit doucement. « C'est une bonne définition de mon état. »

« Je vais l'aider, » se proposa Daniel. Il avait eu un petit aperçu de ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il n'ouvre les rideaux. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit sûr pour Jack de la ramener dans sa chambre.

Le Dr. Brightman reconnut l'offre pour ce qu'elle était. « Bien, j'ai besoin de parler avec le Général O'Neill pendant quelques minutes de toute façon. » Elle avait vu les lèvres de Jack bouger pour protester à la proposition de Daniel. Elle pensa qu'il était pour le mieux de séparer ces deux-là pendant quelques minutes.

Jack acquiesça avec reluctance. « Allez-y, dormez un peu, je passerai plus tard pour vérifier que ça va. » Il la regarda partir, s'appuyant lourdement sur Daniel et puis se tourna vers le docteur. « Quoi de neuf, doc ? »

« Oh, oui, comme si je n'avais pas entendu cela avant, » rit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans son bureau. « Voulez-vous du café ? »

Jack hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de son bureau. Elle lui tendit une tasse avant de s'asseoir. « Dr. Jackson m'a informé de tout ce qui concerne Jolinar et qui n'était dans les dossiers. Ca va compliquer les choses. »

Jack hocha la tête légèrement et prit une gorgée de café.

« Elle va avoir des troubles pour savoir quels souvenirs sont les siennes et lesquels sont ceux de Jolinar. Si ceux de Jolinar sont aussi pénibles que j'imagine, ça va la rendre réticente à essayer de se rappeler davantage. »

« Je n'avais pensé à cela, » dit Jack doucement. « Jolinar était probablement âgée de près de deux cents ans. Ca fait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs quand vous combattez les Goa'uld. Sam en a quelques uns pas très jolis en seulement huit ans. »

« Eh bien je crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à travers ses souvenirs et qui soit capable de lui dire la différence. Quelqu'un qui la connaît assez bien pour la convaincre lesquels sont les siens et lesquels ne le sont pas. Ca devrait être SG1 et vous. Vous êtes les seuls qui la connaissent aussi bien. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Docteur, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Avec cette amnésie... eh bien, Carter... » Comment demander cela ?

Elle pouvait voir la difficulté qu'il avait avec cela. « Allez-y, monsieur. Tout ce qui sera dit ici sera confidentiel. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez probablement compris à présent que je tiens à Carter, à Sam. » Il fixait le mur aussi il ne vit pas le hochement de tête. « Eh bien, pendant longtemps, je pensais qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Il y a environ six mois, elle a commencé à voir quelqu'un. J'ai compris, à ce moment là, que ses sentiments avaient changé et qu'elle passait à autre chose. » Il se redressa rapidement, fermant la porte et s'y appuya. « Après qu'elle ait repris conscience... J'ai compris qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien car elle faisait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites normalement. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Elle a toujours évité... les contacts physiques avec moi, mais là elle caressait... mes cheveux, touchait mon visage. Elle disait qu'elle se rappelait des sentiments forts pour moi. Je lui ai parlé de Peter, le type qu'elle voit, mais ça n'a pas semblé faire de différence pour elle. » Il expira bruyamment et cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte. « Je crois que ce que j'essaie de demander est ceci. Se sent-elle de cette manière parce qu'elle se sent de cette manière ou est-ce à cause de l'amnésie ? »

Le Dr. Brightman se sentit vraiment désolée pour cet homme torturé devant elle. Elle fut reconnaissante au Dr. Jackson pour l'avoir renseignée. « Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne peux répondre à cela. C'est difficile à dire. Je serais incline à penser que c'est à cause des souvenirs qui lui reviennent mais je ne puis le dire avec certitude. Mais la plupart des personnes souffrant d'amnésie retrouvent les souvenirs anciens en premier. Les souvenirs les plus récents sont habituellement les derniers à revenir. Une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé toute sa mémoire, elle peut se rendre compte que ces sentiments sont les plus anciens et que les nouveaux vont les remplacer. » Ses yeux se fermèrent sur la douleur que son exposé lui causait. « Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur. »

Il pouvait entendre la sincérité dans sa voix. « Merci, docteur. » Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et quitta l'infirmerie.

ooo

Jack marcha rapidement jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il ne pouvait laisser personne le voir dans cet état. Il pria pour qu'un quelconque Dieu l'entende et qu'une urgence ne survienne pas. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à gérer une urgence maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter ce que le docteur lui avait dit. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'y appuya. 'La plupart des personnes atteintes d'amnésie retrouvent les vieux souvenirs en premier. Les souvenirs les plus récents sont habituellement les derniers à revenir.' Les mots faisaient écho dans sa tête. Sam ressentait-elle quelque chose qui était déjà mort ? Etait-ce là les souvenirs d'il y a quatre ans, trois, deux... Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où ses sentiments avaient changé. Etait-ce juste un point d'ancrage dans une mer de confusion ?

Le souvenir de leur baiser dans l'infirmerie, ses mots... 'Ca semble être une raison stupide'... se dressaient contre ceux du docteur. « Oh, Dieu, elle avait raison ! C'était une raison stupide ! » Il glissa doucement le long de la porte. Assis sur le sol, ses coudes sur les genoux et sa tête dans ses mains, il pensa à toutes ces possibilités perdues parce qu'ils avaient refusé de faire un compromis. Il y avait des moyens de contourner cela mais tous les deux avaient placé leur carrière en premier, avant leurs vies personnelles. Ce n'est pas que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas important ! Mais à quoi servait de sauver la planète si vous n'étiez pas libre de vivre et d'aimer.

L'esprit de Jack était dans un chaos complet quand il sentit, plutôt qu'il n'entendit, un coup à la porte.

« O'Neill, êtes-vous là ? »

« Oui, que voulez-vous, Teal'c ? » Il savait qu'il avait été brusque avec son ami mais il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie.

« Je veux vous parler. »

« Pas maintenant, mon ami, pas maintenant. »

« Si, maintenant, O'Neill. »

Jack soupira et se redressa, ses genoux le faisant souffrir. Il ouvrit la porte, puis se dirigea vers le lit, et s'y assit.

Teal'c se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte en le regardant avec un sourcil levé.

« Entrez ou allez-vous en. »

Teal'c entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. « Je reviens juste des quartiers du Colonel Carter. »

Jack leva les yeux vers lui. « Et ? »

« Elle dormait paisiblement. Daniel Jackson a choisi de rester avec elle au cas où elle se réveillerait. » Teal'c n'ajouta pas que Daniel l'avait renseigné sur ce qu'il s'était passé au mess et à l'infirmerie.

Jack acquiesça et reprit son observation du mur. « Merci de l'information. »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu. »

« Pour quoi, alors ? » Il était en colère, il voulait un peu de temps pour être seul et se complaire dans son apitoiement. Il ne voulait pas que Teal'c vienne lui débiter des mots raisonnables.

« Vous agissez de manière irrationnelle. Vous ne devriez pas perturber le Colonel Carter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

« La perturber ! » Il fixa Teal'c avec incrédulité. « La perturber c'est elle qui me perturbe, nom de Dieu ! Elle me regarde comme elle le faisait auparavant ! Elle me touche d'une manière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais faite, mais que j'ai toujours désirée ! La perturber ! »

« Vous devriez baisser votre voix, O'Neill. »

Jack soupira. Teal'c avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la moitié de la base entende ce qu'il ressentait pour un membre de son personnel, comme s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. « Je pensais que j'avais dépassé cela, ou du moins que je le maîtrisais, Teal'c. Je pensais que je pourrais survivre au fait qu'elle ait une vie. Je ne le peux plus à présent. Je ne peux supporter l'idée de la perdre pour un autre homme. » Jack frotta ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains. « Je lui ai parlé de Pete. »

« Et se rappelait-elle de lui ? »

« Non, » souffla-t-il. « Non, elle ne se le rappelait pas. Elle a simplement demandé pourquoi nous n'étions pas ensemble. »

« Et votre réponse à sa question ? »

« Je lui ait dit que j'avais toujours été son supérieur et que cela n'était pas permis. » Il regarda Teal'c, des étoiles devant ses yeux de les avoir frottés si rudement. « Vous savez ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle a dit que ça semblait une raison stupide. Et vous savez quoi, Teal'c, elle a raison. »

« Alors quels sont vos plans maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »Il frotta sa nuque d'une main. Il avait le début d'un énorme mal de tête. « Le Dr. Brightman a dit que la plupart des personnes souffrant d'amnésie se rappellent les plus vieux souvenirs en premier. Les plus récents prennent plus de temps à faire surface. Elle se rappellera probablement qu'elle aime Pete et j'aurai à retraverser l'enfer à nouveau. »

Teal'c n'aimait pas voir son ami si déprimé. « Peut-être elle réalisera qu'elle a fait une erreur avec Pete Shanahan. Peut-être que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé autant que vous le pensez. Votre incapacité à tous les deux de discuter de cela l'a peut-être incitée à essayer de passer à autre chose. »

« En discuter. Comment ? Teal'c, à moins que l'un de nous ne veuille compromettre sa carrière, il n'y a rien à discuter. »

« Peut-être est-ce la discussion dont vous avez besoin d'avoir. » Teal'c se détourna pour partir. « Pensez-y, mon ami. »

Jack le regarda partir. Le gars semblait toujours capable de pointer le doigt sur le point essentiel. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup mais quand il le faisait, il disait ce qui était important.

ooo

Jack s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la chambre de Sam. Il y était passé quelques fois pour la voir au cours des derniers jours, mais il essayait d'éviter d'être seule avec elle. Il voulait lui parler, lui parler sérieusement, mais ce ne serait pas bien de le faire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire. Elle faisait des progrès. Beaucoup de souvenirs de Jolinar étaient revenus mais elle commençait à les reconnaître comme étant ceux de Jolinar. La plupart de ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'adulte également et beaucoup du SGC, mais pas tous.

Elle ne se rappelait toujours pas de Pete. Le docteur avait dit que c'était sans doute parce que c'était l'événement le plus récent. Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus des ses missions récentes. Il avait ri légèrement au commentaire qu'elle avait fait à propos de son nom qui ne semblait pas familier. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappelait du _Général_ O'Neill. Elle pensait toujours à lui comme le _Colonel _O'Neill. De même pour son grade à elle, les deux étaient trop récents.

Il frappa doucement sur la porte. Elle avait demandé que lui et SG1 l'accompagnent chez elle. Elle voulait les avoir près d'elle pour lui expliquer les choses. Ils lui dirent tous qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé beaucoup de temps chez elle mais ils feraient ce qu'ils pourraient. Jack avait accepté de la conduire. Le docteur ne voulait pas encore qu'elle conduise.

« Entrez ! »

Elle leva les yeux lorsque Jack entra dans la pièce. Elle pensait à lui en tant que Jack, pas en tant que Général ou Colonel, seulement Jack. Elle lui fit un brillant sourire. Elle était impatiente de sortir de la montagne. Ses souvenirs revenaient, bien que lentement, mais ils étaient là. Elle était capable de faire la différence entre ses expériences et celles de Jolinar. C'était un immense soulagement. Jolinar en avait quelques unes très déplaisantes ! Sam en avait aussi, à vrai dire, mais les siens étaient plus faciles à supporter.

« Où sont Daniel et Teal'c ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant derrière lui avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient à votre maison. Quelque chose à propos de pizza et de bière ! »

« Super, il me semble me souvenir que j'aime la bière ! » Son sourire l'éblouit. Elle savait qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte évitée. Elle comprenait. C'était très perturbant pour elle également. Toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient enfermées pendant des années venaient d'être libérées dans la pire des circonstances possibles. Elle ne se rappelait toujours pas de Pete, mais elle était sûre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne pouvait pas se comparer à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack. Elle était déterminée à mettre fin à cette relation et trouver un moyen pour être avec Jack, même si cela signifiait de quitter le SGC. Cette blessure à la tête semblait lui avoir amené un peu de bon sens en elle. Soudain sa carrière ne lui importait pas autant qu'avant. Elle voulait Jack davantage.

« Eh bien, je suis prête ! »

« D'accord, alors après vous ! » Jack tint la porte pour elle.

Elle rit en sortant.

ooo

Sam assise tranquillement dans le 4x4 de Jack observait le paysage qui défilait, non pas qu'elle arrivait à en voir beaucoup dans la lumière faiblissante. Elle avait espéré qu'il éveillerait de nouveaux souvenirs. Jack prit la route qu'elle prenait habituellement pour rentrer chez elle. « Quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Un peu, seulement de vagues flashs. » Elle se tourna et lui sourit. « Tout va revenir. J'en suis sûre maintenant. Je me souviens de la plus grande partie de ma vie à présent. Il semble que ce soit uniquement les derniers mois qui sont encore vagues. » Elle remarqua son sourire s'évanouir avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers la route. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Pete. Le nom ne suscitait rien en elle.

Jack ne voulait pas penser aux derniers mois. Il savait qu'une fois qu'elle retrouverait tous ses souvenirs il serait à nouveau relégué à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de croire qu'une blessure à la tête et deux baisers changeraient cela. Il garda les yeux sur la route même s'il pouvait la sentir le regarder.

Elle glissa une main sur le siège vers lui, puis vers son bras. Elle put le sentir tressaillir quand elle le toucha. Elle remarqua un parc à l'extérieur, avec des tables de pique-nique et des balançoires. « Jack, garez-vous ici quelques instants. »

Il obtempéra. « Reconnaissez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Garez-vous simplement ici quelques minutes. » Il fit ce qu'elle demandait et lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, il en fit autant. Le parc était presque vide il faisait presque nuit. Il la suivit dans le parc pour une petite marche. Elle trouva une table de pique-nique au milieu d'un bouquet d'arbres. Elle grimpa sur le banc et s'assit sur la table. Il se tint là et la regarda. Elle lui sourit et tapota le coin à côté d'elle.

« D'accord, » dit Jack en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Que faisons-nous ici ? »

« Je voulais parler. Daniel et Teal'c savent où se trouve la clé, ils n'auront pas à nous attendre. »

« Parler de quoi ? » Jack ne pouvait pas la regarder.

« De nous, » dit-elle avec douceur. Elle se tourna de côté pour lui faire face.

« Carter, il n'y a pas de 'nous'. »

« C'est justement de ça que je veux parler. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un 'nous' ? »

« Je l'ai déjà expliqué. Nous ne pouvions pas. »

« A cause de nos carrières. Parce que nous devions sauver le monde au lieu de sauver nos vies. » Sa voix était calme. Il savait qu'elle le regardait.

« Sam, vous n'avez pas retrouvé tous vos souvenirs. Je crois que cette conversation est prématurée. »

« Prématurée ? Nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation il y a quatre ans. Je crois plutôt qu'elle est en retard ! » Il refusait toujours de la regarder. « Merde, Jack, regarde-moi ! »

Sa tête se releva brusquement à l'utilisation de son nom. Il maintint sa tête pour la regarder du coin de l'oeil. « Pourquoi ? Peut-être que nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation il y a quatre ans, mais nous ne l'avons pas eue. Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie maintenant... depuis plusieurs mois. Qu'est-ce que cette conversation va accomplir à présent ? Et Pete ? »

Sa main saisit sa tête pour la tourner pour qu'il la regarde son pouce parcourut légèrement ses lèvres. « Je ne me rappelle pas de lui, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas croire que je ressente plus pour lui que pour toi. C'est simplement impossible. » Elle se pencha en avant, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes. « Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il pressa sa joue dans sa main. « Sam, je... nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que tous vos souvenirs soient revenus. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai déjà attendu des années je suppose que je peux attendre encore un peu. Mais jusque là... »

Il sentit les lèvres de Sam effleurer les siennes, sa bouche aspira légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Son doux halètement lui permit d'entrer dans sa bouche. Sa langue rechercha la sienne alors que sa main entourait son visage avec douceur. Un des bras de Sam se glissa autour de lui sous son bras et sa main se saisit de son épaule, l'autre trouva sa voie vers son cou, puis plus haut vers ses cheveux doux. Elle l'attira vers elle, accentuant leur baiser. Les bras de Jack bougèrent de leur propre initiative, l'entourant dans une étreinte passionnée.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, aspirant goulûment, Jack posa son front sur le sien. Ses bras étaient toujours étroitement autour d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade en accord avec son esprit. Etait-ce possible qu'elle le choisisse à la place de Pete ? Elle ne se rappelait pas de Pete. Il fallait arrêter cela. Il ne pouvait se permettre à nouveau cette immense douleur quand, si, elle changeait son avis.

« Sam, » son nom sortit en un soupir. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. « Nous devons nous arrêter. Je sais que tu as l'impression que rien ne pourrait changer ton sentiment en ce moment. Mais et si cela arrivait ? Je ne crois pas que je pourrais l'encaisser. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de te perdre à nouveau. »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement sa tempe. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis. La différence est qu'avant, tu n'avais pas à me perdre. J'ai renoncé à nous croyant que les choses ne pourraient jamais s'arranger. Je suppose que j'ai essayé d'avancer avec ma vie. Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement cette fois-ci. »

Ses mots le balayèrent, un baume pour son âme. Il savoura la fragrance de sa peau, la douceur de son cou. Les doigts de Sam couraient doucement à travers ses cheveux courts près de son cou.

« Nous devons y aller, Sam, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Daniel et Teal'c vont commencer à s'inquiéter pour nous si nous ne partons pas maintenant. »

« Je sais, nous partirons, dans une minute, » souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Ses lèvres égrenèrent de petits baisers jusqu'à sa bouche. Il soupira et s'abandonna à ses baisers insistants.

ooo

« Où sont-ils, bon sang ! »

« Ils vont bientôt arriver. Peut-être que le Colonel Carter a vu quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait. »

« Eh bien, s'ils ne sont pas là bientôt, je vais aller les chercher. » Daniel se remit à faire les cents pas. Ils auraient dû être là il y a une heure. Ils avaient quitté la base et ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait à leur portable.

Daniel regarda par la fenêtre pour la dixième fois. « Enfin ! »

Jack et Sam riaient quand ils arrivèrent sur le porche. « Salut, les gars ! » dit Jack avec entrain quand Daniel ouvrit la porte vivement.

« Où étiez-vous ? Vous étiez supposés être là il y a une heure ! »

« Euh, désolé, papa, mais Sam voulait aller dans le parc ! » Jack secoua la tête en dépassant un Daniel furieux.

« Vous auriez pu appeler ou au moins répondre à vos portables ! »

« Nous les avions laissés dans le 4x4, Daniel. Je ne suis pas sortie de la montagne depuis longtemps. C'aurait été trop dommage de ne aller au parc ! » Sam gloussa quand elle regarda Jack.

« On ne glousse pas, Colonel ! »

Sam exécuta un salut moqueur. « Oui, monsieur ! » Puis elle s'effondra sur le canapé dans une série de gloussements.

« Avez-vous bu, tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang ? »

« Rien, Daniel. Nous sommes seulement de bonne humeur. » Jack s'affala sur la canapé à côté de Sam. « Est-ce qu'il y a un match ? » demanda-t-il en se saisissant de la télécommande. « Où est la pizza ? »

« Dans le four. Nous aurons à la réchauffer. »

« D'accord. Sam, tu veux une bière ? » Jack se leva du canapé et alla à la cuisine.

Daniel fit un drôle de sourire à Sam. « Sam, qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux ? »

« Rien, Daniel. » Elle éclata de rire à nouveau. « Daniel, calmez-vous. Nous sommes supposés nous amuser. »

Teal'c regardait tranquillement l'interaction entre ses trois amis. O'Neill et le Colonel Carter étaient vraiment de bonne humeur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « O'Neill, le Colonel Carter semble bien mieux que lorsque je lui ai parlé ce matin. Que faisiez-vous dans le parc ? »

« Oh, allez, Teal'c, que pensiez-vous que nous faisions ? Faisant l'amour sur une table de pique-nique ou quelque chose comme ça ? Sheesh... » Il se saisit de deux bières et retourna au salon. Daniel était assis à côté de Sam sur le canapé. « Debout, Danny boy, vous avez pris ma place ! »

Daniel se déplaça sur le fauteuil inclinable. « Vous deux cachez quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ce n'est probablement pas très jolie ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et toute l'équipe s'installa pour une soirée de pizza, bière et bonne compagnie.

ooo

Sam se leva plusieurs fois durant la soirée pour aller regarder sa maison, ses affaires, pour voir ce qu'elle reconnaissait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle se rappelait déjà. Jack la regardait à chaque fois qu'elle partait et quand elle revenait. Etait-il inquiet qu'elle puisse être bouleversée, ou pensait-il qu'elle trouverait quelque chose qui éveillerait sa mémoire concernant Pete ?

Daniel baillait quant Sam suggéra qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Jack pourrait la ramener à la base. Daniel protesta quand Sam dit de laisser le bazar et qu'elle nettoierait mais un bâillement l'interrompit. Finalement, Daniel et Teal'c firent leurs au revoirs et partirent.

Jack aida Sam à nettoyer et à ranger. Le simple fait de ranger l'aidait à se sentir plus à l'aise, cela lui rappelait que c'était sa maison. Jack sourit à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait où les choses allaient. Elle était comme un enfant à Noël.

Une fois qu'ils finirent de tout ranger, Sam prit la main de Jack et le ramena sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent tranquillement, son bras autour d'elle, la tête de Sam nichée sur sa poitrine. « Nous devrions retourner à la base, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je veux rester ici. »

« Hmmm, ce ne serait pas avisé. Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule et je ne crois pas que ce serait avisé de ma part de rester ici avec toi. »

« Nous pouvons rester ici sur le canapé, simplement comme cela. »

« Non, trop tentant, » murmura-t-il.

« D'accord, » soupira-t-elle, « nous retournons à la base, mais pas tout de suite. »

« D'accord. »

ooo

Jack se réveilla avec le soleil dans ses yeux. Désorienté, il essaya de reconnaître son environnement. Sam, ils étaient encore chez elle. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, encore moins s'allonger sur le canapé. Etendue sur lui, il y avait une couverture qui était auparavant sur le canapé. Il put sentir le café en train de passer. Il entendit des bruits venant de la cuisine.

Sam vint avec deux tasses de café dans ses mains. « Debout, belle au bois dormant ! »

'Elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop pleine d'entrain le matin.' Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Un peu plus de sept. Je crois que nous avons été absents assez longtemps. »

Il accepta le café qu'elle lui tendait. « Je ne me rappelle pas m'être assoupi. » Jack prit une gorgée de café.

Elle rit légèrement en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec son café. « Tu était endormi à peine cinq minutes après que nous nous étions assis. Je crois que rester assis près de moi toute la nuit pendant toutes ces nuits t'a épuisé. »

« Tu sembles affreusement joyeuse ce matin. »

« Oui, peut-être d'être dans ma propre maison, mon lit, eh bien, ça semble aider. En fait j'ai dormi assez bien pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. »

« C'est bon à entendre. D'être là t'a aidée à retrouver de nouveaux souvenirs ? »

« Seulement de petites choses. Je savais où étaient mes vêtements, quel tiroir ouvrir pour trouver mes sous-vêtements ! » Sam éclata de rire à son expression légèrement embarrassée. « Quoi ? Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir où je garde mes sous-vêtements ? »

« Non, Colonel, je ne le suis pas... » Elle était si différente depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Plus effrontée, plus à l'aise avec lui. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait oublié la manière dont elle était 'supposée' agir ? Agissait-elle au contraire comme elle en avait envie ?

Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télé sur une chaîne d'informations. Ses souvenirs d'événements actuels étaient encore incomplets. Elle avait pris du temps à regarder tous les programmes d'informations qu'elle pouvait. Jack l'observait du coin de l'oeil, un art qu'il avait perfectionné il y a des années. Elle était absorbée dans le programme tout en sirotant son café. Elle semblait si certaine que ses sentiments pour Pete ne se comparaient pas à ceux qu'elle avait pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ? Elle ne se rappelait même pas de Pete.

Jack ne pouvait pas lui dire beaucoup à propos de 'l'autre'. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir donc il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que Pete avait fait une recherche sur elle et l'avait suivie à une planque. Elle ne le savait pas avant de perdre sa mémoire. Eh bien, à moins que Pete ne lui en ait parlé. Il en doutait.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-il alors qu'il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il retourna au salon. Il n'entendit pas le coup sur la porte d'entrée. Il ne remarqua pas le bruit de voix jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le salon.

« Quel est le problème, Sam ? » La voix de Pete semblait troublée.

« Ah... » Elle s'écartait de lui. « Jack ? »

Jack s'avança derrière elle. « Sam, ça va. C'est Pete. »

Elle prit sa main derrière elle et la serra. « Pete. » Elle répéta. Elle semblait effrayée.

La voix de Jack s'infiltra à travers sa confusion. « Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il m'a surprise, c'est tout. » Sam main serra étroitement celle de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang ? »

Jack posa un doigt sur sa bouche, indiquant à Pete de rester calme. Assez étrangement, Pete se retint de dire davantage.

Jack retourna Sam pour qu'elle le regarde. « Sam, secoue-toi ! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rassembler quelques vêtements à ramener à la base ? Je dois parler à Pete pendant un instant. »

Sam hocha la tête et relâcha la main de Jack. Elle jeta par-dessus son épaule un coup d'oeil vers Pete puis quitta la pièce.

« D'accord, maintenant dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ici. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sam ? »

« Elle a été grièvement blessée pendant sa dernière mission. Elle a eu un traumatisme crânien et elle est en train de se remettre d'une amnésie rétrograde. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » L'inquiétude dans ses yeux était sincère.

« Oui, ses blessures physiques guérissent. »

« Elle sait qui vous êtes. Pourquoi ne sait-elle pas qui je suis ? » Le soupçon se mêla avec l'inquiétude.

« Avec ce type d'amnésie, les souvenirs les plus anciens reviennent habituellement en premier. Je l'ai connue plus longtemps. Elle ne s'est réveillée qu'il y a une semaine. Le docteur a dit que ça pouvait prendre du temps. »

Pete secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Jack lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Le docteur a dit que nous ne devions pas la forcer. »

« Que puis-je faire ? »

« Répondre à ses questions ne pas lui poser trop de questions et surtout pas la forcer. Le docteur a dit qu'elle pouvait réprimer ses souvenirs davantage si on la force à se rappeler. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Elle n'a pas encore le droit de conduire. Nous sommes venus ici pour lui permettre de jeter un oeil autour d'elle que peut-être quelque chose s'éveillerait dans sa mémoire. »

Pete regarda le canapé avec la couverture encore froissée et l'oreiller visiblement utilisé. « Vous avez passé la nuit ici. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, Daniel, Teal'c et moi étions ici la nuit dernière. Elle ne voulait pas partir après leur départ. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé et elle m'a laissé là. Nous étions supposés retourner à la base. Le docteur va être plus que fâché avec nous. »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait heureux non plus de cela. »

« J'ai dormi sur le canapé elle a dormi dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas à aimer ? » Le sarcasme dans le ton de Jack était évident.

« Eh bien, vous pouviez y aller maintenant. Je la ramènerais à la base plus tard. Je veux parler avec elle. »

« Ca c'est exclu. »

« Ecoutez, O'Neill, je veux un peu d'intimité pour parler avec _ma_ petite amie. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer. Vous n'êtes que son supérieur. » L'irritation de Pete augmentait.

« C'est vrai, je suis son supérieur. Et en tant que son supérieur, je m'assurerai qu'elle retourne à l'infirmerie de la base. » La voix de Jack était monotone. Il était à son état le plus dangereux quand il parlait ainsi. Malheureusement, Pete ne le savait pas.

Cependant Sam le savait. Elle écoutait la conversation du couloir. Temps de demander un temps mort ! « Salut, les gars, baissons le taux de testostérone ici, voulez-vous ? Je suis parfaitement capable de décider comment je vais retourner à la base. »

Jack et Pete se levèrent lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. « Jack me ramènera à la base dans quelques minutes. Mais maintenant, Jack, s'il te plait excuse-nous une minute. » Elle fit signe à Pete de la suivre. Jack voulut protester lorsqu'ils sortirent sur la terrasse par la porte de derrière. Il les observa à travers la fenêtre mais ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Son portable interrompit son observation. Il vérifia le numéro c'était Daniel. « O'Neill. »

La voix de Daniel était contrariée. « Où êtes-vous ? Et où est Sam ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Daniel. » Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Pete était visiblement irrité. Il tendit un bras vers elle mais Sam recula. « Nous sommes toujours chez Sam. »

« Pourquoi ? » La question était pertinente.

« Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. Elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait dormir dans son propre lit aussi elle ne m'a pas réveillé. »

« Eh bien, le Dr. Brightman cherche Sam. Vous feriez bien de revenir. » La voix de Daniel s'adoucit un peu.

« Ca pourrait être dans un certain temps. Pete s'est manifesté. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lui et Sam sont dehors en train de parler en ce moment même. »

« L'a-t-elle reconnu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans la salle de bain quand il est arrivé. Elle semblait, je ne sais pas, pas exactement effrayée mais nerveuse. Il a insisté que je parte pour qu'ils puissent parler mais quand j'ai refusé elle a suggéré qu'ils sortent dehors. »

« Pouvez-vous entendre ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Non, je peux seulement les voir et il ne semble définitivement pas heureux ! » Jack observa lorsque Pete jeta un regard noir à Sam. Sam avait le dos tourné donc il ne pouvait pas voir quelle était son expression.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » La voix de Daniel était lointaine. Jack avait éloigné l'écouteur de son oreille.

« Oh, désolé, rien, je ne peux que voir. Merde, je souhaiterais pouvoir les entendre ! »

Pete se retourna en colère et se dirigea vers la porte. Sam suivait lentement. Jack put voir qu'elle ne semblait pas bouleversée, un peut triste peut-être, mais pas bouleversée.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » Jack éteignit son portable et s'éloigna de la porte. Il ne voulait pas que l'un ou l'autre sache qu'il les espionnait. Il atteignit la cafetière quand Pete tourbillonna à travers la maison, et claqua violemment la porte d'entrée en sortant. Sam entra dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je lui ai dit que c'était fini. »

« Sam ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Tu ne te rappelles même pas de lui ! »

« Si. Pas tout de suite mais plus tôt je ne suis pas allée dans ma chambre. J'ai attendu dans le hall et je vous ai écoutés. Je me suis rappelée de lui pendant que tu lui parlais. »

Jack resta la bouche ouverte pendant un instant. « Sam, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as quitté juste comme ça. D'accord, peut-être que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, mais en es-tu sûre ? »

« J'étais sûre avant, Jack mes souvenirs n'ont fait qu'aider ma décision. Je me mentais à moi-même. »

« Tu te mentais à toi-même ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Je me résignais pour quelque chose de moindre que ce que je voulais. »

« Sam... Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours ton supérieur. Pire que juste ton supérieur, je suis en charge de toute la base. »

« Ah, » dit-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle parcourait de ses doigts sa joue, puis vers ses lèvres. « C'est seulement un problème si je reste dans l'Air Force. »

« Je ne te demanderai jamais de renoncer à ta carrière. »

Les mots résonnèrent étrangement dans son esprit. '_Je ne vous demanderai jamais de renoncer à votre carrière._'

Jack observa une étrange expression apparaître sur son visage. Une expression de confusion remplaça le calme d'avant. Sa main s'éloigna de son visage. « Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu m'as dit cela avant. » Ce n'était pas une question mais elle ne semblait pas certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

« Non, pas avant aujourd'hui. »

« Mais je m'en souviens. » Son esprit s'emballa. _'Et si je quittais l'Air Force ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose ou est-ce juste une excuse ?' 'Je ne vous demanderai jamais de renoncer à votre carrière.'_

« Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. »

« Non, j'ai demandé 'Et si je quittais l'Air Force ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose ou est-ce juste une excuse ?' et tu as répondu 'Je ne vous demanderai jamais de renoncer à votre carrière.' » Sam commença à trembler. « Je me rappelle de cette conversation ! »

« Viens, asseyons-nous. » Il la mena jusqu'au canapé la main de Sam s'accrocha à son bras fermement alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. « D'accord, respire profondément, calme-toi et essaie de te rappeler où tu étais. »

Sam suivit ses ordres par habitude. Son esprit était chaotique. Avait-elle fait ce qu'il fallait avec Pete ? Jack affirmait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation mais elle pouvait se la rappeler. Y avait-il une partie manquante, quelque part dans sa mémoire, qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait choisi Pete à la place de Jack ? Jack l'avait-il rejetée auparavant ? Pourquoi Jack lui mentirait-il ? Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois. Elle essaya de visualiser les images de Jack lui disant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de renoncer à l'Air Force. Il avait une chemise bleue. Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre quelque chose de... métallique. Non, il était assis sur le sol, adossé contre quelque chose de métallique.

Jack l'observait pendant qu'elle se concentrait. Son visage était troublé et ses yeux un peu hagards. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit cela. Il l'aurait fait, si elle avait jamais posé cette question, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de leur relation.

Sa voix était faible, douce, « Tu étais assis sur le sol. La pièce avait beaucoup de murs en métal. Tu n'étais pas en uniforme. » Elle semblait perplexe. « Une chemise bleue. »

« Que faisais-tu ? »

Ses yeux bougèrent rapidement, légèrement paniqués. « J'étais assise en face de toi. Sur le sol, aussi. »

« Que portais-tu ? »

« Treillis. Un t-shirt et un pantalon de treillis. »

« Te rappelles-tu autre chose de cette conversation ? »

Une bribe de conversation lui traversa l'esprit. _'Aussi longtemps que je pense à vous, gardant mes yeux sur ce que je crois être inaccessible, il n'y a pas de risque d'être blessée par quelqu'un d'autre.'_ Par les yeux de son esprit, elle vit une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux bruns clairs, soufflant des bulles. D'où cela venait-il ? _'Qui que tu sois, je sais pourquoi les autres se manifestent, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que veux-tu de moi ?'_

Elle le reconnut. C'était sur le...

« Un vaisseau, un vaisseau spatial... le nôtre... le... le... » Elle essayait de retrouver le nom. « Quel est son nom ? »

« Le Prométhée, » aida Jack.

« C'est ça ! C'était sur le Prométhée ! J'étais blessée ! Mais pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en uniforme ? » Elle le regarda troublée. « Et qui était la petite fille ? »

La lumière se fit. Elle avait dit à Janet qu'elle avait halluciné sur le Prométhée pendant qu'elle était coincée, seule. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne ce qu'avaient été ces hallucinations. Quand Sam s'était réveillée après son sauvetage, elle l'avait appelé Jack, pas monsieur, pas Colonel, juste Jack. Cela l'avait surpris, une plaisante surprise, mais elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et se corrigea d'elle-même. Peu de temps après cela, Sam avait commencé à voir Pete. Y avait-il une connexion entre son hallucination et sa décision d'avancer avec sa vie ?

« Sam, je n'étais pas sur le Prométhée avec toi. Tu avais eu un violent choc à la tête et tu nous as dit que tu avais eu des hallucinations. Peut-être que la conversation fait partie de ces hallucinations ? »

Sam s'adossa sur le canapé et fixa le plafond. La petite fille, elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. Soufflant des bulles sur un vaisseau spatial en rade ! Ca devait être son imagination alors peut-être que Jack l'était aussi. Avait-elle perdu espoir à cause d'une hallucination ? Elle rit doucement d'elle-même.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« C'était une hallucination. J'ai renoncé à toi à cause d'une hallucination. Après des années à attendre, j'ai renoncé parce que je me suis convaincue moi-même que nous n'aurions jamais de futur. Et pourquoi ? A cause d'une hallucination ! » Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. « Et j'ai blessé un homme bien à cause de cela. Peut-être deux hommes bien. » Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda. « Je t'ai blessé, aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je survivrai. Je l'ai toujours fait. » Il lui sourit. « Sam, la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi est que tu sois heureuse. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

« Je le serai, avec toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ta carrière pour un vieux soldat brisé. »

« Et si j'aime ce vieux soldat brisé ? Et si c'est ce qui me rendra heureuse ? La seule chose qui me rendra vraiment heureuse ? »

Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue. « Alors je crois que nous devrons trouver une solution. Mais avant que tu n'ailles démissionner, j'aimerais explorer d'autres options. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Elle attira sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. « Et en attendant, pendant que tu explores les options... » murmura-t-elle contre sa paume. Ses yeux lui souriaient. « Pourrais-je explorer autre chose ? »

Il sourit puis se pencha sur elle, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. « Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver quelque chose que tu pourrais explorer, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle l'attira plus près mais il se recula brusquement. Elle sembla blessée. Jack éclata de rire, « Mais pas aujourd'hui. Daniel a appelé pendant que tu étais dehors et si nous ne retournons pas tout de suite au SGC, ils vont venir nous chercher ! Et je ne veux pas qu'ils nous trouvent dans une position compromettante ! »

« Ah, ça ressemble à une promesse de futures positions compromettantes ! » Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il se redressait et la tirait hors du canapé.

« Tu pourrais le parier, Sam ! » Il réduisit son rire au silence d'un baiser.

The end


End file.
